Cable assemblies are employed to perform a variety of functions on automotive vehicles, such as parking brakes, tire carriers, window regulators and the like. Such cables need to be routed through the available space between the components, to mechanically couple those components.
Conventionally, routing a cable in a specific direction within a vehicle requires a special kind of end-fitting. A fastener holds the end-fitting in place, and a bent tube connected to the end-fitting receives the cable and routes it in the intended direction. Generally, connecting the tube to the end-fitting is accomplished in a stamping process, which can alter the direction in which the cable is routed, complicating the eventual routing process. Also, the complicated nature of conventional end-fitting assemblies results in expensive components. In addition, conventional end-fittings require fasteners, resulting in a cumbersome assembly exercise, often requiring considerable time and effort
Considering the problems mentioned above, and other shortcomings in the art, there exists a need for a more effective and efficient structure for routing cables within automotive vehicles.